


SUPERNOVA//OVERFLOW

by primaryglitch



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: burnish galo, burnish!galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/pseuds/primaryglitch
Summary: Galo awakens old embers to ignite a new found flame.





	SUPERNOVA//OVERFLOW

Their flames clashed together in a flash of light as they rushed towards him, blinding Galo. The last thing he had seen was Lio struggling in Kray’s blaze as both their fires ignited and lunged forward. He had no time to think, no time to move out of the way, only enough time to allow instincts to kick in as he raised his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself. The flames hit him like a wall of bricks, the brute force of them throwing him backward. As the intensive heat consumed him, he felt the flames’ lifeforce, a heartbeat within the fire, the emotion which fueled the blaze. The fire was seeping with malice and arrogance, it was as if Kray had his hands wrapped around his throat. As the heat got stronger and Galo felt himself begin to falter, then another sensation overtook him- a second heartbeat, a second will that was just as strong as Kray’s as it broke through Kray’s flames, forcing itself around Galo. The fire spoke to him and he listened, it differed so drastically from Krays’s- in place of malice there was understanding, in place of arrogance there was humility, but most of all there was solidarity towards Galo’s own soul, a passing of the torch. It was Lio, his fire proud and pure, wrapped around him and shielding him from Kray. The two flames fought around him, both in a desperate struggle.

As Lio’s flames flickered around him, Galo felt the fire’s heartbeat grow more prominent. The Promare in Lio’s flames called out to him, begging him to come closer, to listen closer. They enchanted him somehow, he couldn’t resist the pull. The Promare reached out to him and he felt it, something that had been lying dormant in him for years. The secret that was nestled in the depths of his soul was suddenly overflowing, bursting forth and awakening once more, anew. His soul burned, hotter than the magma of the Earth, more potently than the plasma of the Sun. A resonance overtook him, syncing up his heart and mind with the pulsation of the Promare. And finally, it became clear.

Galo felt calm as he gazed upon the clear yellow skies of his soul, standing at the eye of the fiery hurricane. Around his, walls of flame and thunder- but he held no fear, after all as they were his.

The Promare’s whispers became louder, growing to a chant blocking off all other noise as Galo’s soul burned brighter. And then he remembered what he had been suppressing for so long. He remembered that night as a child when Kray’s cruel flames broke into his home destorying everything in its path, claiming his parents and his home. It should have killed him, but it hadn’t, no, it couldn’t. His soul had protected him, had shielded him from Kray’s flames just as Lio had done. But that time the power had been his own, and it had resided within him ever since. The desire to protect others from harm, the willingness to go into any inferno not matter how strong- hell the stronger the better- it had all stemmed from the flame that he nurtured within his soul. He wanted to experience the fire of hell of which he knew he could endure and pulled others from within it, no matter how deep. This was the truth of his soul, this was the will which he shared with the Promare. The Burnish’s desires not to kill and his desire to save, they were one and the same. 

He had something which Kray did not, and he could use it to save Lio. His flame was not a tool of destruction, it was a vessel of which he could protect others. A blaze that could hold back even the greatest of threats. When fire and fire collide, it would be Galo who stood tall in the aftermath. He knew what he had to do.

As he crashed into the core of Prometheus, Kray stood before him. He barely heard what that raging mad man said, he already knew how Kray felt, the truths of his soul which the Promare had allowed him to see. The man channeled his energy and send a strong blase towards Galo and he didn’t try to avoid it at all. The flames parted around him, Galo’s own burning soul blasting far hotter than the beast that Kray could manage. Slowly, he cut his way through Kray’s blaze, walking forward with a purpose- each step he took intensify the inferno within him. Kray’s flames died out as he reached him and Galo stood before Kray. Around Galo, cyan flames blazed strongly. Flames licked around his entire form as his soul was set ablaze. 

“This is my blazing firefighter’s soul! Hotter than any star, brighter than any flame, I can cut through any blaze!” Galo boomed, staring Kray straight in the eyes. At that moment he held no fear of his former hero, but no malice either. Pity, if anything. He was a fool, thinking he was better than the rest of the Burnish.

“Impossible,” Kray muttered as he took a step back, stunned, before regaining his composure. “How is this possible? You, a burnish! How? How could you have possibly kept it contained for all these years just to awaken now?” Kray spat out.

“I didn’t, why would I ever tame my flames!?! I would never suppress myself, I’m not like you! I’m not like anyone, I am only myself- Galo! The greatest firefighter to ever live! My blazing firefighter’s soul can cut through any fire! You only use your soul for your own gain, you could never match up to me! I’ll not longer stand in your shadow Gov, you’ll be in mine!” Galo outcried, before lowing his voice, “For that, I thank you, Kray. Without you, I would have never have found my place in Burning Rescue where my flame could burn free.”

Kray’s expression darkened and he chuckled as he tightened his fists at this new revelation, “Galo, you always were a pest, a cockroach. No wonder you-”

“I don’t care what you think anymore, I am my own! Now shut up and watch- I’m part of Burning Rescue and I’ll do just that. First I’ll save Lio, then the Earth, and then even you,” Galo exclaimed, cutting Kray off.

“Me? What idiotic-” Kray was cut off again before he could finish by Galo’s fists. 

“Just you wait there,” Galo said with an annoyed expression over his shoulder as he turned away.

Galo rushed to where Lio laid and immediately began first aid to no avail. Lio was turning to ash, fast. The incomplete Promare core had tasked him past his limit, “Dammit Lio, don’t go to ashes on me now!” Galo called out frustrated. He understood why this was happening, but he couldn’t accept it, he wouldn’t. It wasn’t fair, and if Galo knew one thing it was that he would do what was right and save others even if he had to go at it alone. He had never lost someone during a rescue, he sure as hell wasn’t going to start losing them now. Something clicked in his mind, and Galo reminded that time in the cave- how Lio had tried to save that other burnish. It hadn’t worked them, but maybe just maybe it would work now.

Galo reached deep within his soul and tried to channel the Promare’s innate healing abilities. He tried, but it was too abstract, too different from what he was used to. It frustrated him, but he wouldn’t give up. So instead he focused on something more similar- his urge to rescue others. He leaned down and kissed Lio, reaching out to the Promare that fueled his flame and Lio’s own soul. He felt the embers within Lio, weak and fading but not completely ashen yet, he could still kindle them. He let his soul overflow into Lio, letting go of control and letting his flames rage directionlessly catching fire and consuming anything in their path. Then he felt it, the Promare within Lio started to respond to his fire. They matched Lio’s heartbeat to his and reached out to Galo’s own Promare. Together they mixed, sharing warmth. Galo felt the unpleasant sensation of his soul beginning to cool, but he didn’t stop- if he was cooling then he was sure that this was working, that Lio was warming up. So Galo grinned and bore it only kiss harder, trying to pass more of his warmth to Lio. Slowly, he felt Lio’s Promare becoming stronger, regaining that power that he had felt before. Eventually, he felt Lio breath out against him and his eyelashes flicker.

Galo pulled back and sat on his knees as Lio came to. His body had truly rebuilt itself, just as Lio said it would. Galo couldn’t help but wonder if all those times he should have died on rescue missions and all those injuries he accumulated healed because of his own burnish nature. 

Lio’s eyes fluttered a few times before finally opened them as he looked at Galo with glazed-over eyes. “Galo, you’re…”

“Welcome back to the land of the living. You made it, Lio,” Galo said with a soft but confident smile. He was relieved he had actually managed to bring Lio back, even as he felt his fires cool he had worried that he had been wasting his time, that he should have been doing classic rescue procedures. 

Lio sat up, prompted up on his elbows as he looked at Galo with confusion, “you’re...burnish? but how?”

“You woke me up, obviously, “ Galo said completely nonchalantly. Lio tried to be annoyed, but he supposed being brash was just in Galo’s nature. “I’ve always been one, I supposed. I kind of just always channeled it in ways that weren’t always obvious,” Galo said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head.

“Only an idiot like you wouldn’t realize they were a burnish for this long,” Lio quipped out, not being able to resit.

“Hey, I just saved you shouldn’t you be-” Galo stopped yelling in his tracks, his face frozen just as his mind was. Lio looked at Galo respectively, but Galo just stayed still for few more moments before completely changing gears. “Shit! Fuck! I can’t believe I- Lio you made me start a fire! For the first in my life! You dick!” Galo yelled, pacing around like his usually over-energetic self, forgetting about the gravity of the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my self-indulgent burnish Galo fic. I do intend to add a lot more to this once Promare gets a wide release so I can add more details.


End file.
